The title's too friggin' long!
by poakkis
Summary: Gin, Shinpachi and Kagura have a strange dream where they meet up with shinigami, assasins and tennis players? Just what the heck is going on here!


**Oh yes, I finally wrote the cross-over I promised to write long time ago. This didn't turn out as I wanted it to, but I'm just too lazy to write another version.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama, Bleach, HunterXHunter or Prince of Tennis**

* * *

**People may look similar, but they aren't necessarily related!**

One day, or night, our dear Yorozuya members found themselves trapped in complete darkness. Funny that they could still see each other normally, though. Anyway, they were in darkness all alone. Or were they…?

"Oi oi, what the hell is this? Didn't we already go through something like this once before?" Gin frowned. (A/N if you haven't watched episode 89 (if my memory is right), you won't get this one)

"I think this is different from that time, Gin-san" Shinpachi said.

"Now that you mentioned it, that retard isn't here this time" Kagura pointed out.

"Then why are we here? Is this some really weird dream or something?"

"That's what I'd like to know" a completely new voice said.

"Kyaaaa! Gin-chan, it's a ghost!" Kagura screamed and hid behind the adult.

"Close, but not quite" a white haired boy appeared along with a gorgeous woman. "We're shinigami, and we're here to collect souls and kill Hollows. Though I don't see neither running around here."

"Taichou, do you think they're souls? Maybe they died and got warped into this space" the woman said.

"That's a possibility. Or maybe we're the ones dreaming here."

"Um, excuse me" Shinpachi got the courage to approach the two. "Who are you? And how did you come here?"

The short boy looked at Shinpachi and walked over to him. "He doesn't have a chain. There's one way to find out for sure whether they're wandering souls or not."

"Ohh, I see" the woman nodded her head.

"W-what are you doing?" Shinpachi started sweating as the boy unsheathed his sword.

"This won't hurt" the boy assured and pressed the end of the handle on Shinpachi's forehead. Nothing happened.

The boy sheathed his sword and turned to the woman. "They're not souls. So we're either dreaming or this is some trap Aizen set up."

Gin snapped. "What the hell are you guys talking about?! Who's this Aizen?! Who are you?! And what are you doing in my dream?!"

"Your dream?! This is my dream too!" Kagura yelled.

"Children should stay quiet as the adults speak!"

"What did you say?!"

As the two engaged in a fistfight Shinpachi sighed and turned to the guests. "I'm sorry, but we're dreaming this dream too. So could you please explain yourselves?"

"My name is Hitsugaya Toushiro, the Captain of the 10th division. This is my lieutenant Matsumoto Rangiku" the short boy introduced them. "We're shinigami, as I said earlier. And who are you?"

"I'm Shimura Shinpachi, those two are Sakata Gintoki and Kagura. We're jacks-of-all-trades, Yorozuya Gin-chan. Hitsugaya-san, you're a captain? You look so young…"

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou to you. And even if I look like this, I've lived over a thousand years." (A/N correct me if I'm wrong about his age, I think the manga said something like this once...)

Matsumoto bent over to whisper in Shinpachi's ear: "Taichou is very sensitive about his height, and I'd like to advise you to not get on his bad side."

"Thank you, Matsumoto-san" Shinpachi whispered back.

"What did you tell him, Matsumoto?" Hitsugaya had a vein throbbing on his forehead. A bad sign…

"Nothing, Taichou!"

"Killua! I hear voices! We're not the only ones trapped in here!"

"Don't shout like that, Gon! We don't know whether they're our enemies or not!"

"Don't be so gloomy, kid."

"Shut up! And why are you following us anyway? We didn't ask you to."

"Because I don't want to be here alone. Plus it's fun to mess around with a kid like you."

"Bastard! I'll get you in your sleep!"

"Killua! You promised to stop that!"

The voices were getting closer, and soon the five-some could see two kids and a teenager walking towards them. The three stopped as they noticed the others, and the kid with spiky dark hair started yelling excitedly: "Killua! Look! There're other people! See, I told you so!"

"I can see them, you don't have to shout at me!" the other kid with white hair yelled back.

"You're shouting too" the light-grey haired teenager pointed out and ruffled the boy's hair.

"And now we have more irritating people here. Just great" Gin sighed and started to pick his ear.

Gon stared at the people there. Then he grinned widely and turned to his friend. "Ne, Killua, don't you think those two look like you?" he said and pointed at Gin and Hitsugaya who simply blinked back.

"No" Killua said.

"Now that you mention it, you look a lot like taichou" Matsumoto said as she eyed the new boy.

"Yeah, you have the same eyes and white hair, though his is spikier" Gon nodded eagerly.

"Now that you mentioned it, Gin-chan looks a bit like them too" Kagura said and earned a punch from Gin.

"And this person who came with you two" Shinpachi said and pointed at the teenager behind the two kids.

"Oh, the name's Niou Masaharu, a Rikkaidai tennis team regular. Also known as Trickster" Niou winked.

"I'm Gon! And this is Killua!" the dark haired boy smiled.

"No need to tell us your names" Killua said.

"I wouldn't even if you asked" Hitsugaya answered coldly.

"What's with your attitude?!" Killua snapped.

"I would like to ask the same from you" Hitsugaya's eyes flashed even bluer for a second.

"Just like siblings" Kagura said.

"Taichou! I didn't know you had such a cute brother!" Matsumoto beamed.

"I don't!" Hitsugaya snapped.

"Killua, you found the brother that actually looks like you! Aren't you happy?" Gon smiled even wider.

"No! And he's not my brother!" Killua yelled.

"But you really look alike. And before you say anything, I know that I and Gin-san look like them too" Niou said from his laying position on the ground next to Gin.

"When did you get over there?!" everyone yelled.

"So loud, can't you see that we're trying to have a conversation here? Geez, no manners at all" Gin mumbled the last bit and went back to his "conversation" with Niou. Who knows what they were talking about…

"Anyway, I would never be related to someone like that. Plus, he's alive and I'm dead. There's no way he could be my brother" Hitsugaya pointed out the facts as coolly as ever.

"You're dead? I thought that you were just some samurai-guys" Killua said and pointed at the swords.

"We're shinigami, not just simply dead. And I'm amazed that so many people are able to see us."

"Aren't people usually able to, Hitsugaya-taichou?" Shinpachi asked.

"No. Only people with very high spiritual force can see us. Simple humans such as you wouldn't usually even notice if we walked right past you" Matsumoto explained.

"Hey shorty, why do you have swords?" Kagura asked, oblivious of the danger she just put herself in.

"_You idiot! You're going to die!" _Shinpachi screamed in his head.

But Hitsugaya didn't seem to mind at all, except that his voice had this strange edge in it. "The swords, also known as zanpakutou, exist to kill Hollows and send souls to Soul Society."

"Did the temperature here just drop or am I imagining things?" Killua wondered.

"It might have, I don't feel any difference" Hitsugaya said even colder than before.

"Hey, you weirdo! You did something, didn't you?!" Killua yelled at him.

"Weirdo…?" Hitsugaya turned to face Killua. "You want to die that badly, brat?"

"Bring it on!"

And so, those two started to kill each other. Meanwhile, Gon and Matsumoto engaged in a conversation about how Hitsugaya and Killua look and act just like brothers, Niou and Gin had fallen asleep and Kagura and Shinpachi simply wondered what the heck just happened and how the heck would they get out of this weird dream.

Or was it a dream after all?

* * *

**...I even amazed myself...I have never written a cross-over before, so I don't know whether this is good or bad or neither. So please leave some critic before you exit! I apologise if the characters were OOC -.-"  
**


End file.
